


Dog Sled Racing

by robindrake93



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [15]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person, Puppies, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Percy and Nico try to train Mrs. O'Leary's puppies.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035222
Kudos: 49





	Dog Sled Racing

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like the font color, click "Hide Creators' Style" at the top and it'll revert to black.
> 
> Don't reupload/repost my fics.

“It’s been decades in the making but we’re here for Camp Half-Blood’s first Hellhound sled race!” Percy said in a dramatic announcer voice. 

Nico made the expected crowd cheering noises from where he stood next to Percy. 

Across the clearing stood six black puppies, wiggling in eager anticipation. Their floppy ears were pricked with interest, bright eyes focused on Percy and Nico. Each puppy wore a harness with a leash that dragged a light piece of wood behind them. 

“And the racers seem ready to go,” Percy said. He flashed a grin at Nico. Then he made a hand sign to the puppies, followed by a command in Ancient Greek. 

The puppies burst into action, running full pelt toward Nico and Percy. Some veered off and got distracted. One shadow-traveled and jumped at Nico from behind. 

Nico went down with a surprised shout. 

One of the puppies jumped up on Percy and licked his face. It’s tail was wagging like mad. 

Percy laughed and ruffled the pup’s fur. 

It had come as a surprise to everyone when Mrs. O’Leary, the gigantic and only tame Hellhound to exist, one day gave birth to a litter of six puppies in the Poseidon cabin. She tore apart Percy’s memory foam mattress - that he’d bought with his own money - and used it as a nest to give birth on. Needless to say, Percy wasn’t getting his mattress back. He was kind of flattered that Mrs. O’Leary thought his cabin was a safe place for her puppies. 

Now the pups were six months old and as big as pitbulls...and just as friendly. They loved being around demigods and didn’t even try to eat anyone. Their puppy coats were still thick enough to encompass your whole hand and soft as wool. 

The puppies bombarded Percy and Nico with licks and gentle nibbles. Tails wagged. Paws scrabbled. The harnesses were tangled. 

Nico laughed in such a carefree way that it made Percy laugh too. His happiness was contagious. “Attack him. Not me!” Nico said, pointing to Percy. 

The puppies looked at Percy, looked at Nico’s hand. One of them nibbled on his fingers. The other two jumped to be the first to lick his face. 

“Ha!” Percy said. He kept his face tipped up so that no puppy tongues got in his mouth as they were prone to do. “They like me more!” 

Mrs. O’Leary, from her spot in the shade several yards away, gave an agreeable huffing bark. When her tail hit the ground, you could feel the vibrations. 

Nico pouted. He began to untie and unbuckle the harnesses. “I think that’s enough training for one day. They’re too wound up for it now.” 

As the puppies were released, they ran to their mother and climbed all over her. 

Percy helped untie harnesses too. “Alright, alright. Training is over. Go play.” Percy got to his feet and held out a hand to help Nico up. 

Nico’s hands were faintly sticky and dirty. His black hair stood up on end from being licked so many times. He caught Percy’s expression and grimaced. “You look just as bad,” he promised. 

Percy could feel the gross dog spit drying on his skin and in his hair. He didn’t let go of Nico’s hand and pulled Nico to him. “How about we share a romantic shower in the Hades cabin?” He suggested, giving Nico his bedroom eyes. 

Percy could see how the look affected Nico, almost making him swoon. Then Nico snapped out of it. “We’ll put the harnesses away first,” he said. He pulled away from Percy but before he went to pick up the first harness, Nico winked. 

A wave of heat traveled through Percy. He helped Nico with the harnesses. He loved getting dirty and the puppies were a good excuse to be less than immaculate. Percy couldn’t wait for their shower.


End file.
